supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diretz Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Gloria returns to the UK, to meet a family who's Diretz!" Carly: "I hate cleaning my room!" Gloria: "That teenage girl is a bad nut!" Announcer: "Carly refuses to clean her room." Announcer: "And Angus has bad temper." Announcer: "A birth will happen." Angus: "Mum is giving birth!" George: "Push!" Vicky: "(screams) IT HURTS SO BAD!!!" Announcer: "Will dad give up?" George: "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about!" Announcer: "Or can Gloria get her to change her ways?" Angus: "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Angus: "GLORIA MUST LOSE!" Submission Reel Gloria: "I'm in Liverpool ready to help a family that I really need my help." ???: "Hi we're the Diretz family! I'm George, I'm a stay-at-home dad." ???: "And I'm Vicky, I work at a local daycare." George: "We have 3 children, Carly is 17, Victor is 15 and Angus is 13." Angus: "(bleep) you!" Vicky: "Will you please stop swearing?!" George: "Carly refuses to clean her room." Carly: "Mum?" Gloria: "What a relief!" Vicky: "I'm pregnant with my 4th child, I planned a hospital." George: "Victor is well-behaved, he's only 15." plays his video games Vicky: "And Angus has minor bad temper." Angus: "I'll teach you!" Vicky: "He spits in my face." spits Gloria: "Disgusting, they are spitting, they're like camels!" George: "Two of the children's language are very terrible." Carly: "(bleep) YOU!" Angus: "(bleep)HOLE!" Vicky: "Angus, will you please stop swearing!" Angus: "I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)!" Glora: "Oh my word!" Vicky: "My dad, Chris, who took care of my kids, except my unborn baby." Gloria meets the family Gloria: "Hi!" Vicky: "Hello, I'm Vicky!" Gloria: "Nice to meet you." Vicky: "Come in!" Gloria: "Who do we got here?" Vicky: "That's my husband, George, he's a stay-at-home dad." Vicky goes in labor Vicky: (moans in pain) "Oh god!" Gloria: "So, we booked the hospital, Vicky." Chris: "Vicky, I'll stand here!" cut to: Gloria: "So, George you'll be the midwife, and I'll help Vicky." Carly: "I'll hose you, mum!" George: "Breathe." Carly: "(hoses Vicky) And that what you did!" George: "Breathe!" Angus: "Whoa, it's glowing and now it's time to give birth." George: "I can see sometime!" Vicky: "(breathes) What was that?" George: "I think it's the head!' Chris: "Come on, Vicky, you can push now." George: "Just push!" Angus: "Mum is giving birth!" Vicky: "(screams) IT HURTS SO BAD!!!" George: "Push!" Carly: "Come on, mum, push!" George: "Just one more push!" Vicky: "(screams longer) Phew!" George: "I got it! (pushes baby out and cuts the cord) It's a boy!" Gloria: "It's a...a boy!" Victor: "Thanks for the birth, mum." newborn child starts crying Vicky: "Why, hello my sweet baby boy." Gloria: "How's the newborn child, doctor?" Doctor: "She's in good health. Now, what would you like to name him?" Vicky:"Dad, I'll name him Christopher James Diretz." and Chris hug while fussing over Jamie, who weighs 7lb 10oz (Carly, Angus and Victor come to see the new baby) Angus: That baby looks so stupid and ugly! Angus and Carly are in good leaves Gloria: "It is time for the Angus and Carly to use some apologize letters." Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birth Scenes Category:Unfinished Pages